


Туз червей

by maricon_lanero



Category: A Land Fit for Heroes - Richard Morgan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Пришло время умирать, но для Рингила на самом деле ничего не заканчивается.Беты нет, сорян. Спойлеры ко всей трилогии. Очевидные спойлеры к фику в end notes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Туз червей

_Пришло время умирать._

Бескрайнее поле устлано трупами двенд. Повсюду отсеченные конечности, а кровь, бившая фонтаном, когда Рингил срубал им головы, теперь пропитала бесцветную траву Серых Краев. Скоро от нее не останется и следа. Рингил — великий герой своего мира, император в каком-то другом, мертвец в третьем, хороший сын, примерный политик, _не-педик_ в других, — обессиленый и истощенный лежит, глядя в темное небо. Теперь все. Он сделал, что надо, и заодно умудрился послать нахуй Темный двор. Он сражался и трахался как полоумный, он любил и пылал яростью, что горячее любого костра. Теперь все. Рингилу не жаль, ведь он знал, на что шел. Сделал то, что правильно, а потом плюнул в лицо богам. Теперь можно и умирать. Друг Воронов лежит рядом, и Рингил касается его кончиками пальцев правой руки, находя в холодной стали поддержку и черпая из верного меча силу.

Рингил закрывает глаза. Последнее, что он видит, это край взметнувшегося на ветру темно-серого плаща.

*

Рингил открывает глаза, и мутная блеклость Серых Краев сменяется яркой синевой, вокруг тут же становится невообразимо шумно: повсюду галдеж, жужжание, шептание, бормотание, странные сирены, сама жизнь во всей ее многоголосной полноте. Ихельтет? Быть такого не может. 

Он поворачивает голову и видит ухмыляющегося Даковаша в опущенной на глаза шляпе, а за ним — зеленеющие деревья с ухоженными кронами.

— Что… — начинает Рингил.

— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили однажды? Про твой меч в музее города будущего, про новый мир — чужой тебе мир, — в котором тебе не прижиться, как ни пытайся? Помнишь, что я сказал тебе?

— Помню, — хрипит Рингил, — ты послал меня нахуй. Сказал, что я только и умею, что убивать. Что мне тут нет места и мир этот не мой.

— Верно. Что ж, я передумал, Рингил Эскиат. Оглянись.

Рингил поворачивает голову: синева, ярко-желтое солнце, деревья, высокие здания из стекла и еще какого-то материала — железо? камень? — повозки, быстрые, как кириатские механизмы, но совсем не такие же на вид. Более грузные, не такие изящные, но все же эффективные. Он щурится, видит людей — опрятно одетых и таких… чистых, какими в его мире бывали лишь вельможи из дворца Джирала да аристократия Трелейна. Он начинает понимать.

— Ты говорил, что я не знаю их языка, не знаю их обычаев, — Рингил с усилием поднимается с земли и садится, все еще оглядываясь по сторонам. Пруд, еще больше высоченных зданий, еще больше беззаботных на вид людей, которые, кажется, просто наслаждаются жизнью.

— Говорил, — кивает Даковаш. — Тогда я хотел, чтоб ты довел дело до конца, мне нужно было, чтоб игра закончилась тем или иным способом. Разумеется, ты выбрал худший из всех.

— Худший был бы, найди я способ размолоть всю вашу божественную компанию в мелкое крошево, — огрызается Рингил.

— Осторожно, смертный, — на небо набегают облака, — я сейчас делаю тебе одолжение. Такое, за которое тебе никогда не расплатиться.

— Иди нахуй, хрен ты лошадиный, и дружкам своим то же передай. Я об этом не просил.

— Не просил, но воля богов непредсказуема. А еще мы бываем великодушны.

— Так я и поверил в твою великодушность, говнюк. Вам снова от меня что-то надо. Только вот я уже выполнил все, что вы от меня хотели. А что до исхода той битвы — ну, вы сами виноваты. Не стоило давать мне выбор.

— Может, и так, — тянет Даковаш, — но мы поставили на тебя, Рингил, и мы выиграли, так или иначе. Может, мы хотим тебя отблагодарить.

Рингил на это выразительно хмыкает.

— Как бы там ни было, теперь ты здесь. Твой меч - артефакт давно позабытой эпохи, последнее зыбкое свидетельство магии - в музее, можешь сходить взглянуть на досуге. Если, конечно, сумеешь привести себя в порядок, - и Даковаш выразительно смотрит на его грязную, покрытую кое-где буроватой коркой одежду, длинные спутанные волосы, шрам на лице, на него всего целиком, абсолютно чуждого этому миру. - Им тут не нужен герой, все как ты и хотел, Рингил. Удачи.

— Да чтоб тебя Хойран отымел, ублюдок! — выплевывает Рингил.

— Все может быть, все может быть, друг мой, — хмыкает Даковаш и исчезает.

Поодаль снуют люди, вокруг шумят деревья, птицы, кажется, поют. Где-то сбоку слышится бряцанье лошадиных подков, и Рингил с надеждой вглядывается в прорехи между густо сплетенными ветвями кустов, а потом разочарованно выдыхает: потрепанная кляча, какую кочевники пустили бы разве что на ужин, медленно тянет за собой разукрашенную карету. 

Рингил поднимается на ноги.

Пусть этому миру и не нужен герой. Или не нужен именно такой, как Рингил. Но сам он уже не станет кем-то другим. 

Может, Даковаш в качестве последней шутки (да и последней ли?) даровал ему знание местного языка? _А еще лучше бы он наколдовал документы и профессию_ — проносится у Рингила мрачная мысль. Но ему не впервой вытаскивать себя из безвыходных ситуаций за яйца. Он сможет. А если нет, то и насрать — ведь он больше никому ничего не должен. 

Где-то неподалеку шумит многолюдная улица, заполненная удивительными механизмами, и за ее гомоном Рингилу слышится призрачный смех Фирфирдар. Богиня уже раскинула карты, и будь проклята эта сучка, если на этот раз Рингилу не перепадут все козыри.

**Author's Note:**

> Рингил проснулся в Нью-Йорке 2020. ~~а потом умер от короны аххахахахахахах~~
> 
> ~~Или это Гайд-парк, и, согласно древним преданиям король Артур наконец пришел к своим людям в минуту великой нужды.~~
> 
> ~~остановите меня~~


End file.
